Into the Unknown: Chapter 20
Jack Robson XX A Not So Secret Escape: I struggled against the ropes tied around my hands and ankles as Cesar looked around to make sure they weren't followed, when he sure they weren't he smirked at me, one of his teeth was solid gold. "No one to save you and your little cousin Robson, Drake and Maxwell will have dealt with your friends...leaving you to me" He laughed and the other Liquid Fire members laughed with him, their weapons hanging from their hips. JT looked at me in despair, he was held by a Liquid Fire member just a few feet away from me. Cesar sat on a rock a few feet away, sharpening one of his many torturing knives. As the minutes passed into hours the Liquid Fire members seemed to relax their guard, so much that the one holding JT let go, giving JT time to look at me and nod at his bonds, I gave him a confused look and mouthed What? He sighed and began rubbing his palms together, i watched him, glancing at Cesar, who's back was to them but he could turn around at any second and see what JT was doing. Suddenly i saw it, JT's hands were becoming slick with some kind of weird liquid, it could have been sweat, except for a green tint to it. Suddenly one of his hands slid free of their bonds, I stared at JT and wanted to shout Great work cousin! but i knew Cesar would kill JT as soon as he saw his hands free. JT then pulled a small knife from his sleeve, it was cleverly concealed, JT was always crafty. JT proceeded to cut the bonds at his feet, he was careful not to draw suspiscion onto him as he did so, when the bonds were cut he looked at me and glanced at his guard, who was smoking a pack of cigarettes, he mouthed I'll create a distraction. Before i could protest JT swung around, knocking the guards feet from under him and plunging the knife into the guys throat, blood splattered JT's face as he pulled the knife free, one of the members turned and shouted, immedietly Cesar spun off his rock, his knife in his hand. JT ran at me and cut my bonds as quickly as he could, when he was done i pushed him out the way as one of the Liquid Fire members shot at him from behind, I grabbed JT's knife and threw it and it hit the guy in the chest, knocking him over. In the heat of the moment i'd forgotten about Cesar, who was coming towards us, his scarred face in a twisted sneer. JT got up and looked at me "Run?" "Run!" We ran down the corridor, aware of Cesar and his remaining team members chasing after us, I felt something narrowly missing my ear and saw a knife, Cesar's knife, stuck in the side of the wall, i grabbed it and pulled it out as we turned a corner. We ran down what seemed like endless corridors and turned corner after corner, they didn't call this place a maze for nothing. Suddenly as we turned a corner we fell into a dead end, JT cursed and punched at the wall "Sh*t! now we're trapped!" I looked up at the ceiling of the labyrinth, along the top was a hole, big enough for a person to climb through, JT looked at me "What is it?" "We're not trapped....give me a boost" JT gave me a curious look but did as i said, soon i was standing on his shoulders and reaching for the edges of the hole. My fingers found the edge and i pulled myself up, from this vantage point i could see all the labyrinth, it looked as if it went on forever but i can see the distance edges of the forests. I gave JT hand up just as the sound of footsteps were heard, then raised voices "Where the hell are they?! If they find they're friends its all over! we have to catch them!" I put my finger to my lips, telling JT to be quiet as we walked along the top of the labyrinth, we could hear Cesar and his team below, they weren't exactly quiet. Suddenly i felt my feet come out from under me, the area where i was standing of the roof of the labyrinth collapsed and i fell back into it. I felt pain shoot threw my body and my old wounds open again, i coughed up blood as i moved a bit of stone away to see Cesar and his group staring at me. "Oh sh*t" Cesar took a revolver from his pack and aimed it at me, I drew the knife from my side and threw it just as Cesar's fingers went for the trigger, the blade cut threw the left side of his face, leaving a rather impressive long gash along his cheek, Cesar shouted in pain and raised his hand involntery and the gun fired, hitting the ceiling. I turned and jumped, JT, who had been watching in terror and horror, snapped out of his trance and grabbed my forearm, pulling me up. "Get them you fools!" We ran away from the hole as Cesar's team crawled in, we heard the sound of gunfire and felt the bullets narrowly missing us, I turned around and let loose a bolt of lightning, hitting one of the Liquid Fire members in the chest, sending him skidding backwards and laying there, unmoving. Suddenly the whole labyrinth began to rumble, I stopped running and looked around, whole labyrinth was shaking and starting to crack...as if something was tearing it apart.. Emma! She was destroying the Labyrinth! When i saw Emma, i thought for a moment, i'm going to kiss her. These thoughts melted away as something hard barrelled into me from behind, i fell to the ground, something heavy behind me and heard a sneer "Your mine now!" Cesar. I wrestled from his grip, headbutting and kicking at him but he was quicker, his hands went to my throat and started pressing down on my adams apple. I gasped for breath but it felt as if the air was being sucked out of my lungs instead. I grabbed at Cesar, hoping to pry him off, i grabbed his shoulder, his face, his hair but he just smirked down at me as my attempts to get free began to weaken, i glanced at JT, who was fighting the last two members of Cesar's squad with his knife, at least he would escape....at least he would help the others escape this hell hole.... Suddenly the image of my friends burned threw my mind, No! i couldn't give up now! I grabbed Cesar's face with renewed strength and drove my thumbs into his eyes, he screamed in pain and backed away, letting me go. I got up and kicked Cesar in the gut, he keeled forward, clutching his stomach as I brought my fist into his face, Cesar groaned and fell to the ground, I grabbed him by the throat and began strangling him, he groaned and coughed, trying to pull free but i refused to let go, Cesar stared at me with terror and i leaned down, whispering: "First you...then Drake, then Felix Flame himself" Cesar's breath soon left him and the glint in his eye, that mad, murderous glint that gave him so much joy in his sick life...went out. I pulled away, spitting on Cesar's dead body "Hope you go to tarturus" Suddenly the ground beneath me rumbled again, JT, who had killed the last two members, staggered and fell just as the ground around him caved in "JT!" Then the ground beneath me disappeared and i found myself face first in the ground, I groaned and looked up, Veronica and Emma, Josh in their hands, were staring at me, Jt was a few feet away, just as stunned as me, Emma stepped forward, kneeling down next to me and said "Have a nice fall?" I reached out and kissed her "You beautiful, gorgeous girl! you destroyed the labyrinth!" Emma blushed and i noticed the others staring at us. "What?" "Have a nice fall?" Category:Into the Unknown Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Olympian League